


Bad Earps

by MTL17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Earpcest, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fisting, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Demon possession forces the Earp sisters to do bad things, like admit how they really feel and act on those feelings. This fic takes place after Season 2, Episode 4.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Waverly Earp groaned as she slowly returned to consciousness. For a moment she was calm as it was usual for her mind to be fuzzy when she woke, especially lately, but then she became aware of the fact that her hands and feet were bound and there was something on top of her. Someone. And she opened her eyes in a panic. Then she momentarily calmed when she saw her sister, but then she focused on her bright black eyes, and suddenly a rush of memories came flooding back to her and suddenly everything made sense. Which was why she desperately pulled at her restraints, and despite herself whimpered, which caused her possessed sister to cackle evilly.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Bad Wynonna greeted brightly, before correcting herself, "Well, not morning yet, thank God. I was so worried you were going to sleep the night away. I'm so glad you didn't, because now I get to have some fun with you both."

Giving up, at least for now, on pulling herself free Waverly sighed, "You, you were in my head."

"Oh sweetie, not just your head. I was everywhere." Bad Wynonna chuckled evilly, "Everywhere poor little Wynonna Earp so desperately wants to be."

"Wha, what are you talking about?" Waverly squeaked nervously.

Ignoring her Bad Wynonna pressed a finger down to Waverly's chest and began slowly sliding it around before murmuring softly, "You know, as much as I tried, I just couldn't truly appreciate your sexy little body while I was inside it. But that's not a problem anymore. Not when I'm in here. Because Wynonna, she definitely appreciates your sexy little body."

"What?" Waverly repeated softly.

"Oh sweetness, don't you get it?" Bad Wynonna laughed, so much she had to rest her head down onto Waverly's chest for a few seconds, before looking back up and revealing, "The heir is in love with you."

For a few long seconds Waverly just couldn't control herself, her eyes and mouth going wide as she just stared at the giggling monster. Then she forced her face back into a blank expression as she replied, "She's my sister."

"She doesn't care." Bad Wynonna said flatly, before again correcting herself, "No wait, she does, but she just can't help it. You're everything to her. Her whole world. How, how could she not... Waverly, don't listen! She's lying!"

"Wynonna!" Waverly cried out as she saw her sister fighting the thing inside her, much like she had, her eyes momentarily turning back to their normal colour before they were once again overcome by black, and evil laughter filled the room again.

"Wow, obvious much?" Bad Wynonna laughed, "Oooooh, she is so deliciously afraid of you learning the truth. She's fighting me more than ever before, even when we tied you up. She's just so scared you'll hate her."

"Wynonna, listen to me very carefully." Waverly said firmly, summoning every ounce of her bravery, "I could never hate you. I love you. No matter what. Whatever happens remember that, and please don't blame yourself."

"Yeah, like that could ever happen." Bad Wynonna scoffed, addressing the woman who's skin she was wearing, "If I kill her, and ever let you go, you'll kill yourself. You know you will. So just settled down. Don't make me do something you'll regret."

"If you're going to kill me do it." Waverly said bravely.

"Kill you? Oh baby girl, I don't want to kill you. Where's the fun in that?" Bad Wynonna asked almost lovingly as she gently stroked Waverly's cheek, before admitting, "Well, actually it would be fun, but not as much as making the Earp sisters fuck."

Her face becoming completely pale Waverly murmured softly in disbelief, "What!"

"You heard." Bad Wynonna said flatly, before chuckling at the look on the other brunette's face, "Oh don't look at me like that. It's not like you don't want it."

"Gee, waita sound like a rapist." Waverly grumbled.

"What? It's true. I've been in your head, remember? I know exactly how you, tick." Bad Wynonna reminded the helpless girl, "But your dirty little crush pales in comparison to just how badly big sis wants you. God, it's like her heart beats Waverly, Waverly, Waverly, and with every beat she wants you more. In fact, I can't believe she hasn't made a move on you already."

"And I'm supposed to believe that, because?" Waverly quipped.

"Because you desperately want too." Bad Wynonna giggled evilly, "But let's review the facts, shall we? Let's say we ignore how you're both so touchy-feely with each other, and how desperately you want each other's approval and are constantly telling the other you love her, which happens a little too often to be sisterly, but whatever. When Wynonna realised I was inside you, did she do the smart thing and shoot us in the head? No, of course not. She could do that to her other sister, but not to you. Not to her Waverly. Not her everything. And then what happened? Did she run? Did she go and get some help from her friends? Or just abandon you again? No, she couldn't do that. Not to you. Not again. Never again."

"So?" Waverly grumbled, "She didn't want to kill me or abandon me. That doesn't prove anything. Except she's my sister and she loves me. Just as I love her, no matter what."

"Yeah you do. But then what happened? Huh? Did she knock you out? Cause I wouldn't have thought she'd be that smart, or that strong, but it turns out not only did she think of doing it, but she could have done it, and I would be with you right now, tied up and helpless. But no, she just couldn't hurt her precious baby sister like that. Then, when I got close and started caressing her, did... did she pull away? Huh?" Bad Wynonna struggled to get this part out, as Wynonna was fighting her, but like before she won the battle, "No... no, she just stood there while her sweet little sister caressed her face, leaned in... and, and kissed her, right on the lips. She even closed her eyes! Can you imagine? I mean, who let's their own sister kiss them like that? And actually enjoys it?"

There was a long pause, then Waverly mumbled, "You're lying."

"Am I?" Bad Wynonna asked while tilting her head, "Is that what you really think? Is that what you really want?"

Waverly nodded her head defiantly and said as firmly as she could, "Yes."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Bad Wynonna said brightly, suddenly grabbing a knife, pressing it into Waverly's throat and yelling, "Tell her the truth or I'll slit her pretty little throat!"

Those dark eyes suddenly faded away and Wynonna wept, but her hands remained in place, Waverly remaining as calm as she could as she told her sibling, "It's okay Wynonna."

"It's not!" Wynonna whimpered.

"It is!" Waverly insisted, "I know you're not yourself. I know you can't control it. And I know what you have to say, but I know you don't mean it."

At those words the knife pressed more firmly into Waverly's flesh, and began slowly moving, breaking the skin and causing her to bleed. Not a lot, but more than enough to send Wynonna into a panic, "NO! No please, please, I... I mean it. I love you Waverly. I love you with every fibre of my being. How could I not? You're perfect. I love you, not in a sisterly way. In a, I wanna take you to dinner and bang you way. I, I wanna watch cheesy movies and snuggle. I wanna be able to call you mine. Like Officer Haught gets too. And I wanna kiss you. Oh God Wav, it's wrong, it's so wrong, but I can't help it. You're everything to me, and in that moment that you kissed me, even though I knew it wasn't you, I let myself believe it for a moment, because I knew it was all I was going to get, and didn't want to stop it. I, I just didn't think about the consequences. I just love you too damn much!"

Finally Wynonna's arms went limp, the Demon inside her clearly letting her free for a moment, but all The Heir could do was collapse on top of Waverly, bury her face in her chest and start weeping. Waverly desperately wanted to comfort her, but her hands were still bound, meaning she was forced to just lay there and listen to every heartbreaking sob. Then, just as Waverly summoned up the courage to say the words which might put a stop to it, that devastated crying turned to delighted laughter, signifying Bad Wynonna was back. As if to confirm that Bad Wynonna lifted her head up, pressed her tongue against where the trickle of blood was sliding down onto the bed sheets, and slowly licked it up, making Waverly whimper with disgust.

"I'm going to get you a plaster." Bad Wynonna revealed cheerily, bouncing off of Waverly skipping out the room to retrieve the plaster, before returning and administering the plaster, after licking up the escaped blood of course. She then grinned and asked her captive, "Here, better?"

Ignoring the full concern Waverly demanded, "Let me speak to my sister."

"Oh, are you going to tell her the truth?" Bad Wynonna asked with an evil smile.

"Do I have a choice?" Waverly asked dryly.

"Nope." Bad Wynonna grinned, that grin and her black eyes slowly fading as she gave up control again, and a blinking Wynonna started to apologise, "Baby girl, I-"

"You're an idiot!" Waverly interrupted firmly.

"I know." Wynonna lowered her head, "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I'm so stupid."

"You're stupid for not noticing just how fucking badly I want you!" Waverly blurted out, and then when Wynonna lifted her head and looked at her funny Waverly started babbling, "Which I guess makes me an idiot too, because I had no idea you felt the same way. But now I do, Wynonna. And now you do. So, look at me. Look at me! We're going to get out of this. We are going to make this right. We're going to beat it, whatever it takes. And then we're going to make up for lost time. Do you hear me? I love you. Like you love me. I want you to hold me in your arms, and never let me go. To kiss me. To touch me. To do everything and anything you want to me. I just want to please you."

There was a long pause, and then Wynonna mumbled, "You're just saying that because of the Demon, right?"

"No. I mean it." Waverly insisted, "Come here and I'll show you."

Briefly Wynonna paused, then the Demon briefly took over and told her, "Do it!"

"It's okay." Waverly reassured as her sister stumbled onto the bed, "Just kiss me. Please? I've been waiting my entire life for you to kiss me."

As she slowly got in position Wynonna stared in disbelief at Waverly, who tried to look back at her reassuringly. There was another brief pause just before Wynonna pressed her body down against her and then again when she gently stroked Waverly's face, but after that she finally lean down and pressed her lips against hers. Finally her big sister was really, truly kissing her. No Demon. No magic. No trick. Just the two sisters pressing their lips together, gently at first, but with increasing passion and need, which had been denied for so long and was now finally being allowed to surface. And nothing had ever felt so right to Waverly. Nothing. And nothing ever would. If, when they both got out of this, Waverly knew she could live in another hundred years and never feel anything so right.

Unfortunately it didn't last nearly as long as Waverly would have liked, Wynonna inevitably pulling back and whimpering, "Waverly!"

"It's okay." Waverly reassured again, "Just to it."

"Do what?" Wynonna frowned confusion, her head still fuzzy.

"Oh." Waverly blushed, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Which part?" Wynonna asked bashfully.

"The part where it said that it wouldn't be as fun as making the Earp sisters fuck." Waverly said softly.

"OH!" Wynonna explained, "Oh... Waverly, I-"

"It's okay." Waverly repeated, "It's not how I wanted our first time, but I wasn't sure we would actually get one, and I'll take over the alternative."

Wynonna gulped, then after a brief pause asked, "What about Officer, Nicole?"

"She's not you." Waverly said flatly, admitting, "I love her but, she's not you. She could never be you. And, I'd leave her for you. If you asked. All you ever had to do was ask."

For a few long seconds Wynonna stared at Waverly again, either debating on whether to try and talk her out of leaving her girlfriend for her, or trying to think of another reason they shouldn't fuck. Or maybe just trying to delay the inevitable. Thankfully instead of that Wynonna lean down and pressed their lips together again, Waverly whimpering into the kiss as it almost immediately switched from soft to passionate, melting her little mind and leaving her feeling nothing but pleasure. Her last coherent thought was that she hoped that sex with Wynonna would be just as mind blowing, and considering how long she had wanted this, and how forbidden it was, Waverly didn't see how it couldn't be.

Wynonna whimpered into the kiss as she completely gave into her most forbidden desires. She couldn't believe this. She was actually kissing Waverly. And touching her. And she had an open invitation to do anything she wanted to her. But sadly Waverly couldn't touch her back, that and a fateful roam of her sister's body causing her to find the ropes holding Waverly in place. Which was a wake-up call for Wynonna. What was she doing? She couldn't just fuck her own sister. Especially when their lives were both in danger, but more importantly Waverly's, Wynonna more than happy to sacrifice her own to save the one person she truly cared about. Which was one of the many reasons she tried to subtly untie her baby girl.

For it her eyes suddenly turned black and Bad Wynonna growled, "Play nice Wynonna."

"Wynonna?" Waverly whimpered nervously.

"It's okay." Wynonna reassured, looking Waverly in the eye as soon as she returned to normal, "I'm right here, and I'm not going to allow anything to happen to you."

In her head Wynonna could hear the Demon laughing, but she silently promised herself she would force a knife into her neck before that thing inside her could make her hurt her beloved sister. Arguably she was hurting her sister right now, but Wynonna tried to ignore that in favour of making Waverly feel good. That included sliding her hands all over her little body, those hands notably sliding underneath fabric to slide over Waverly's back, sides and then boobs. She even slid her hand down Waverly's pants so she could cup her baby sister's butt, before finally Wynonna went for the 'real' prize, the one in between Waverly's legs.

"Oh Wynonna." Waverly gasped adorably.

"Oh Waverly." Wynonna whimpered pathetically.

Those gasps and whimpers were repeated when Wynonna went from sliding her hand over Waverly's pants to slipping in between them, and then underneath them to find her incredibly wet panties. Fuck, these panties were ruined, because Waverly was really enjoying this, which caused a wicked smirk to cross Wynonna's face. Emboldened by this discovery Wynonna slipped her hand underneath those panties to rub the bare skin of her baby sister's cunt, again causing them to gasp and whimper each other's names, although at least Wynonna was sounding less pathetic, at least to her own ears. She was sure the Demon didn't agree, but Wynonna didn't want to think about that while finally doing something she'd wanted to do for a long time.

Which was of course slipper finger into her little sister's pussy, both the Earps crying out at this very significant penetration, Wynonna proud of herself, and definitely Waverly, that they had been able to keep their eyes open the entire time. Somehow they continued doing it as Wynonna buried her finger up to the knuckle inside Waverly, and then started pumping it in and out at a slow and steady rhythm, meaning that Wynonna was now literally fucking her sister. Fingering her! Wynonna was finger fucking her kid sister, in Waverly's childhood bed in the home they were raised together. God, this was fucked up. Especially because Wynonna loved every second of it. Minus the whole Demon thing, of course.

Waverly was loving it even more as she already felt herself rushing towards an orgasm. No one, not even Nicole, had made her want to cum so quickly. Well, Nicole had got pretty close, so this was probably conclusive proof that she was gay. Only she was really trying not think about Nicole right now, because Waverly really loved her, and yet here she was, cheating on her. Of course, she couldn't really help it, the Demon wanted this, and one way or another it would get it. Waverly could even claim that she was under the Demon's control, and they both were, and maybe things could go back to normal. But truthfully that was just an excuse, and Waverly didn't want that to happen. No, the truth was she wanted Wynonna.

It seems that the Demon had forced the truth from both sisters, which almost had Waverly want to thank it. Only she could remember everything else the Demon had made her do, and no, she definitely wanted Wynonna to kill it. But that could wait, and so could her girlfriend drama, as the only thing that mattered to Waverly at that moment was cumming. Anyway, anyhow would have probably done at this point, but Waverly always wanted to cum on her sister's fingers, and it really wouldn't take much more to achieve that. Hell, Waverly was surprised it didn't happen the moment Wynonna slipped a second finger inside of her.

"I love you Waverly." Wynonna mumbled softly.

"I love you too Wynonna." Waverly moaned loudly, "I love you more than anything."

Upon the completion of that exchange, which Wynonna had been clearly waiting for, the older brunette began gently but firmly bashing the palm of her hand against the younger one's clit while curling her fingers upwards, finally pushing Waverly over the edge of orgasm. Although as she went over that edge she wondered if just the words could have done it. She liked to think so. At least while she could, which wasn't very much longer as while she could just about think through the first climax she wasn't so lucky with the ones that followed. Although part of that was Wynonna shoving her tongue down her throat, which was somehow even more distracting than staring into her eyes.

There was a few times before that Wynonna's eyes seemed to darken, but Waverly was pretty sure she stayed herself throughout. There was no way of knowing for sure, but that was the advantage of finding it hard to think, then being unable to think at all. And their eye contact being broken so they could passionately kiss. Although when their eyes were locked Waverly was sure as she could be that Wynonna stayed herself, and while there were moments that she was fighting to stay that way Wynonna seemed to win, leaving the two Earp sisters alone to their love making. The way it always should have been between them.

Wynonna whimpered as she felt Waverly's cunt clench around her fingers and cover them with her cum. That alone made Wynonna feel like she was going to cum, or at least all it would take was a little humping of the bed, or better yet one of Waverly's legs. But no, this was about Waverly. This was about her, pleasing Waverly, and Wynonna refused to be distracted by her own selfish pleasure. Well, truth be told she was still getting plenty of pleasure out of this, especially while staring down into Waverly's beautiful face as she came. And God those eyes. Yes, seeing that look in Waverly's eyes and on her face was worth any repercussion that Wynonna might have to face for allowing herself to drag Waverly into this perversion.

It was the same reason why even though she desperately wanted to lower herself in between Waverly's legs and taste her Wynonna stayed where she was. Which wasn't easy, as she had wanted to go down on her baby sister this entire time, but especially now there was Waverly cum to eat. But Wynonna stayed strong and pushed Waverly through several climaxes. She would have given her more, fucked Waverly into unconsciousness, but towards the end Wynonna felt the Demon taking over, and even though she fought it every step of the way it took hold of her throughout the last orgasm and then forced her to remove her fingers from inside of Waverly and put them in her mouth. Which she would have done anyway, and thankfully she got back control enough to enjoy the taste before losing control again.

"Wynonna's turn." Bad Wynonna chuckled after she finished her meal, enjoying the tired and slightly worried look on Waverly's face.

Then Bad Wynonna jumped up on the bed so she was hovering over Waverly, undid Wynonna's jeans and slowly pulled them off and threw them away, before doing the same with Wynonna's panties. She then dropped to her knees so that her extremely wet pussy was hovering almost over Waverly's face, just far enough away for the youngest Earp not to be able to reach it. And oh, did Waverly try, which caused Bad Wynonna to cackle with delight. She then lowered her hand to her wet pussy and started gently rubbing it, maybe even for a few minutes, eventually pushing a finger inside it, which caused Waverly to speak up.

"Please!" Waverly whimpered.

"Please what, baby girl?" Bad Wynonna chuckled.

"Please don't call me that. That's Wynonna's name for me." Waverly whined, which of course just made the evil monster chuckle again. Waverly should have known that would be the result, but she was just so overwhelmed by the multiple orgasms, and this whole situation, that it was hard to think straight, but she forced herself to as much as possible as she begged, "And please, please give her back to me. You said you wanted to make the Earp sisters fuck, so let us fuck. Let me fuck her with my mouth. Please?"

"Mmmmm, very convincing." Bad Wynonna teased, pausing to moan as she pushed another finger inside her, "But not convincing enough. Come on Waverly, I know just how badly you want to eat this, so say it. Tell your big sister just how badly you want to eat her pussy."

Briefly Waverly considered pointing out that this wasn't technically her big sister, but hopefully the Demon would allow Wynonna to hear her to, like it had sometimes when it was in her head, even though she hadn't realise it at the time, so she took a deep breath and began pleading, "Please, please give me that pussy. I want to do it so bad. So, so bad. I, I think about it all the time. Even when I'm with Nicole. Oh God, it makes me feel so fucking guilty, but I can't help it. Every time I eat my girlfriend's pussy I wish it was my big sister's, and every time Nicole goes down on me I wish it was Wynonna. Any time anyone's ever kissed me, or fuck me, I have wished it was my big sister Wynonna, and now you're finally allowed me to do it the least you can do is let me return the favour. Please? Please let me eat that pussy! I want that pussy! I need that pussy! Please? Just a taste? I just need to taste it once in my life."

"Okay baby girl, just a taste." Bad Wynonna grinned, then about a minute later she purred, "The rest is up to Wynonna."

Given everything else that had happened it wasn't surprising that Waverly quickly and greedily went to work on sucking those fingers clean, but it was still shocking to Wynonna. Every part of that last exchange was shocking, and it still felt like she only got half of it. Then when she got full control back of her body Wynonna wanted to run a mile, and again that's exactly what she should have done to end this madness and to try and keep Waverly safe. But she was too far gone for that. And too horny. So instead she just allowed Waverly to finish cleaning her fingers, before pulling them out and leaning down to press a quick kiss to Waverly's lips.

The second it was over Waverly whimpered, "Please Wynonna, please give me your pussy. I need to eat it so bad."

"I know baby girl, I know." Wynonna whispered softly.

Waverly thought she would have to beg more after that exchange as Wynonna just stared at her, but she hesitated because she didn't want to spook her. Then just as Waverly was opening her mouth to say something Wynonna straightened up again, moved forward slightly so that she was once again hovering over her face, then slowly lowered herself down. This time it was clearly the real Wynonna, and she had every intention of lowering herself all the way down, and eventually she even did. However Waverly didn't want to take any more chances and as soon as Wynonna was in range Waverly shot her head upwards and slid her tongue over her big sister's pussy.

"Oh God Waverly!" Wynonna cried out.

"Oh God Wynonna." Waverly whimpered against her sister's cunt.

Immediately after whimpering that Waverly gave Wynonna's pussy another long lick, quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Waverly quickly establishing a steady rhythm which had Wynonna crying out and cursing all the more. So much so that she stopped lowering herself down further, and for a horrible moment Waverly wondered whether she would freak out and pull away. But no, thankfully after a few minutes of steady but cautious pussy licking Wynonna pressed herself down the rest of the way, which was physically and emotionally a relief as Waverly now no longer had to strain her neck, or be cautious about showing her love for the tasty treat resting against her lips.

Not that long ago Waverly had been worried that she wouldn't like the taste of pussy. It was a small concern given her crush on her sister, but after thinking about Wynonna for so long, and a few other girls, it had been frightening to finally sleep with one. Then Nicole had been so nice about it, and Waverly had loved her taste. So Waverly was confident that she would love Wynonna's taste even more. Only love turned out to be not a strong enough word. It was more like an instant addiction, Waverly desperately trying to swallow every drop while continuing to please Wynonna with her tongue. Sadly that turned out to be impossible, because given the position and just how much Wynonna clearly loved this there was just too much of that heavenly liquid, and an increasing amount ended up on her face.

At first Waverly hated that, but she slowly warmed to the idea as it felt like she was being marked as Wynonna's. It hadn't been that way with Nicole, but this was just more primal than that, and ironically more natural. And Waverly wanted more. She wanted to make Wynonna cum. Oh yes, she wanted to make her big sister cum in her mouthh and all over her face! Partly just to make Wynonna feel good and truly fulfil her greatest fantasy, but if she was being honest with herself the main reason was just to be able to taste her sister's girl cum, because she knew from Nicole that was even better than regular pussy cream, and although that didn't seem possible right now Waverly really wanted to find out if it was true for Wynonna.

"Oh God, mmmmm, that's it baby girl, lick me!" Wynonna moaned softly after a few long minutes of silence, "Lick me just like that, ohhhhhhhh fuck! Lick me! Lick my pussy! Oh my God, I can't believe you're licking my pussy! I can't believe my baby sister is licking my pussy, and we're both fucking loving it! God Waverly, you're such a bad girl. What happened? You were supposed to be the good one. Not a fuck up like me who falls for her own sister. Ooooooooh, but honestly, I'm so glad you did, because this feels so good, yessssssss, sooooooo goooooodddddd, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh shit Waves, fuck me! Fucking lick me! Oh fuck!"

Wynonna continued babbling, partly because she heard a dark voice inside her telling her to provide commentary, although she wasn't sure it was the Demon or herself, but mostly because she just felt so overwhelmed she couldn't help it. God, she'd imagined this so many times, especially since she'd came back to Purgatory to find Waverly had filled out in all the right places. But that face though, that face had remained adorable. And so very fuck-able. Yes, Wynonna hated herself for it, but for way to long she had fantasised about lying Waverly down, sitting on that pretty little face of hers and demanding that she lick her. Sometimes Waverly was even tired up just like she was now, completely helpless to resist her big sister's sinful desires.

Unfortunately it wasn't Wynonna who had tied Waverly up. No, it was the Demon inside of her, and Wynonna should be taking this opportunity to slit her throat or shoot herself in the head to stop herself from hurting Waverly any more than she already had. But the creature would stop her the last minute, and probably hurt Waverly as punishment. But that wasn't even the main reason Wynonna continued fucking Waverly. No, it was because she was selfish. Because she just wanted this so badly she just couldn't stop, regardless of the horrifying consequences. So Wynonna just stayed there and continued to moan happily as Waverly continued eating her pussy.

As the fingering had turned Wynonna on more than anything ever it wasn't long before she felt the need to cum begin to grow inside her. But how could she possibly end this so soon? This was her ultimate fantasy come true. Sure, the circumstances were not ideal, but Wynonna was in no hurry for it to end. Waverly had other ideas though. She seemed content with making Wynonna cum hard and fast, which normally Wynonna wouldn't have a problem with, but this was different. This was Waverly. And while the fact that this was a sign of how good Waverly had got pleasing a woman with Nicole was enough to put Wynonna off from cumming it wasn't that long before she had to take a more direct method.

"Not so fast baby girl, ooooooh not so fast." Wynonna silently hated herself as after an extra loud moan she continued, "Mmmmmmmm, fuck me, oh Waverly, that feel so good, ohhhhhhhh shit, but I don't wanna cum yet. No, mmmmmm, I want to enjoy this. I've dreamt of this for so long, ohhhhhhhhh, dreamt of having your pretty little tongue on my cunt, and I want to savour it. So please Waves, mmmmmm, slow down. Slow down so I can savour sitting on my kid sister's face. Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd, I love sitting on your face Waverly. I love your face. And I love your fucking tongue! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, lick me just like that Wav, oh fuck!"

To Wynonna's wicked delight, and from the feel of it the delight of the creature inside of her, Waverly seemed hesitant to slow down, but eventually did so. Not right away, but enough to slowly ease Wynonna off of her high but not come down from it entirely. It was really quite impressive given that Waverly and Nicole had only been dating for a little while. Which meant they were having a lot of sex, which made Wynonna fume with jealousy. Just as she had been pretty much ever since she noticed the redheaded cop hanging around her baby sister. She had dismissed them as just friends, mostly because she just didn't want to admit the obvious truth of it, because it hurt.

Champ hadn't been a threat to her. Wynonna still wasn't sure why Waverly had given him the time of day. But what Waverly had with Nicole, that was real. And Waverly was risking it just to indulge Wynonna's sinful desires. Or to save her own skin. Either way Wynonna shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was, but she couldn't help it. She literally felt like she was in heaven right now, or at least the closest to it she'd ever get. God, Wynonna wished she could stay like this forever. Of course, that was never really an option. Sure enough the desire to cum returned, becoming stronger and stronger until eventually Wynonna just couldn't ignore it anymore.

Again showing off her shocking level of skill Waverly sneakily increase the pace of her licking, so much so that when Wynonna realised what was happening it was too late. Or at least too late for her to want to stop it. Especially as Waverly began lingering on her clit, at first just a little bit with her tongue, but then increasing the length of time and eventually taking it into her mouth for a gentle sucking. Shortly after that she began lingering her tongue on Wynonna's entrance, forcing Wynonna to dig her fingernails into the headboard and grit her teeth just so she could resist for a few more seconds before finally breaking and begging for what she now so desperately wanted.

"Fuck me baby girl! Fuck my pussy!" Wynonna pleaded with a pathetic whimper, "Oooooooh Goooooooddddddddd, please fuck me! Please? I need to cum. Make me cum, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, please make me cum! Make me cum in your pretty little mouth and all over your beautiful little face! Please? Make me cum in my baby sister's pretty little mouth and all over her beautiful little face! Ohhhhhhh please Waverly, please make me cum. I wanna cum for my kid sister! I need to cum for my kid sister! I need it, I ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, that's it Waves, oh God, now fuck me! Please fuck me! Please? Waverly, baby girl, I AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK OHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD, OOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSS!"

It took longer than Wynonna thought it would but eventually Waverly shoved her tongue as deep inside her as it would go, almost making the Earp heir cum on the spot. The main reason she didn't was that Waverly then stayed perfectly still for a few long seconds, giving both sisters a chance to savour the moment, and the feeling of Waverly's tongue buried inside Wynonna's pussy. Then Waverly started hammering her tongue in and out of Wynonna's cunt, quickly and easily triggering the most powerful climax of Wynonna's life and rendering her completely incoherent and unable to think coherently for a few glorious seconds.

As soon as that orgasm was over Waverly started working towards making her cum again, and considering her hands were still tied down she did an excellent job at bringing her big sister to her second climax, and then a third, fourth and so on until Wynonna felt like she was having one continuous orgasm, which made it impossible for her to even think coherently. Her last coherent thought was this couldn't be a one time thing. It just couldn't. Damn the consequences, Wynonna wanted to fuck her little sister every second of every day. Ideally without anything inside her head watching, smirking, and even laughing as Wynonna Earp started to do unspeakable things to her kid sister's face.

Waverly had known she would love Wynonna's cum even more than her regular pussy cream, but God, this really was heaven in liquid form and Waverly just couldn't get enough of it. Especially because as much as she tried she just couldn't swallow all of it. Not in the current position she was in. And not when Wynonna was cumming so hard and so much. Although she had learned with Nicole it was plenty thrilling to have another girl cumming on her face. It was a physical sign of her accomplishment, and a sign of how much the other girl loved her and what she was doing to her. But now there was something else. Something primal. Because Waverly felt Wynonna was marking her as hers, which should have been frightening and appalling, but it just made Waverly shiver with desire.

That wicked thought became even more vivid as Wynonna started grinding down onto her face. It was kind of gentle at first, but then hard, and Wynonna even pressed herself down so hard that Waverly couldn't breathe, the little sister literally smothered in her big sister's pussy. Waverly had a fleeting thought that there were worse ways to go, then Wynonna started fucking her face even more savagely before, making it harder for the younger brunette to really concentrate on anything else and trying to get some precious oxygen. And more important to continue making Wynonna cum, even if that just meant sticking out her tongue, keeping it still and hoping to hit her big sister's clit.

Along the way Waverly heard some truly horrific and familiar sounding laughter which told her that the Demon had taken over Wynonna's body again. The worst part of it was she had no idea just how long it had been in control. Hell, she was still fuzzy on how this whole thing worked, and for all she knew the Demon could have been in control of Wynonna the entire time, and when this was over Wynonna would have no memory of what they had done together. But no, Waverly told herself. Wynonna had to be in control some of the time, because she remembered being in control. Anything else was too upsetting to believe.

Briefly it looked like it wouldn't be much of an issue, at least not for her, as the Demon was literally going to smother her with her big sister's pussy. Then just as Waverly thought she was going to pass out the creature jumped up, giving her the chance to get one good gasp of breath before it landed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her. It then grinned down at her with those wicked black eyes, before leaning down and shoving her tongue down her throat. Waverly kissed back, partly because she could no longer imagine not kissing her sister, but mostly because she was hoping the creature would make the mistake of jumping into her body, which was still tied up. Alas that was not to be.

"Now that, that was fun." Bad Wynonna purred against Waverly's lips after she broke the kiss, "Mmmmm, congratulations, baby girl, you just gave me a reason to keep you around. Oh, and I'm so glad you did. Because now I really get to have some fun with this cute little body of yours."

"Wynonna-" Waverly whimpered softly, before she was cut off with another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Waverly Earp cried out in panic as she was suddenly awoken by something landing on her. As anyone would she freaked out for a few long seconds, then anger replaced fear as she realised it was her sister on top of her. But that was where the normality ceased, because while Waverly vaguely remembered being rudely awaken by Wynonna when they were kids it had never been while they were both naked. Not that Waverly could remember getting naked last night. Although she did remember a lot of terrifying things, and she finally realised her sibling's eyes were pitch black, meaning this was the second time she was waking to find herself face to face with the Demon possessing her big sister's body.

"Good morning lover." Bad Wynonna greeted wickedly, "Ooooooh, you have no idea just how long Wynonna Earp has wanted to say that."

Initially Waverly blushed at those words, but it was just an automatic reaction. She wasn't ashamed. She wasn't! What happened last night hadn't taking place under the best of circumstances, certainly not the ones that Waverly had dreamt of, but it was beautiful. Two people who loved each other unconditionally expressing their love for each other in the most intimate way imaginable, ignoring what most people thought of as wrong and just being true to themselves. She would not let this creature or anyone else turn that into something ugly. Not under any circumstances. So Waverly puffed up her chest, summoned every ounce of bravery she had, and gave the evil creature a piece of her mind.

"Me too." Waverly said firmly, "Because I've wanted to hear that my entire life."

Bad Wynonna just stared her pray for a few long seconds, and then burst out laughing, "Oh that's precious."

"That's love." Waverly said.

After another fit of laughter Bad Wynonna suddenly became serious and growled, "You'll burn for it."

"I don't believe you." Waverly said defiantly, "I don't believe God cares who we love, as long as it's pure, like love between me and Wynonna."

"Oh sweetie, there is no God. Only Devils." Bad Wynonna chuckled evilly.

"Like I'd actually believe anything you say." Waverly grumbled.

"Well, telling the truth is more fun. It hurts a whole lot more." Bad Wynonna grinned, "For example, what would your friends think about all this? Huh? Or how about what's left of your family? Or better yet, your precious Nicole? What will your little girlfriend think when she finds out her sweet, innocent Waverly is a filthy little sister fucker."

It was hard for Waverly to answer, as she didn't know the answer to that, but for now she defiantly replied, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is Wynonna and I love each other."

"Awww, you really believe that, don't you?" Bad Wynonna chuckled evilly, "Well why don't you show me. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I'm sick of debating. I want to have some fun. That's why I took this body. To have some fun. And, why I took care of your clothes."

With another evil chuckle Bad Wynonna grabbed something, which turned out to be pieces of fabric, which Waverly realised was all that remained of her clothes, the other brunette letting it slip through her fingers to beside Waverly's head insultingly. It was a pity, Waverly had liked that outfit, but she had more pressing concerns. Mostly her own, and her sisters, survival. But while it wasn't exactly how she wanted it this creature was still offering her sex with her sister, which was certainly enough to get Waverly's attention. Especially as she became suddenly very aware of her big sister's naked body on top of her, complete with their hard nipples pressing into each other's boobs and their wet pussies resting against each other.

She had been too afraid and angry to really concentrate on it before, but now Waverly couldn't think of anything else, especially as the evil creature started grinding down on top of her, rubbing the most sensitive parts of her body against hers. Oh God, Wynonna's tits and pussy were rubbing against hers, causing Waverly to a little cry. As long as she kept her eyes closed and focused on the fact that this was her big sister, and not the fact that Wynonna wasn't in the driver seat. Of course the evil Demon couldn't allow her to continue that fantasy for long, cackling wickedly in that not quite human voice, and then using it to taunt her again.

"You like that, huh Waves?" Bad Wynonna gleefully taunted, "You like feeling your big sister's naked body rubbing against yours? Huh? Mmmmm, yeah you do. I can feel just how wet you are. And you can feel it too can't you Waverly? Just how wet I am for you? How wet Wynonna is for you? Mmmmm, how wet you make your big sister? Huh? Yeahhhhh you do, mmmmm fuck! You-"

"Let me speak to her." Waverly interrupted with a demand, quickly adding, "You like to watch? You wanna see the Earp sisters fuck? Huh? Let me talk to her, and I'll make it happen."

The creature just grinned wickedly, then those black eyes faded away and Wynonna started apologising, "Waverly, oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Fuck me Wynonna!" Waverly interrupted her real sister this time, "Don't apologise, none of this is your fault. And I love everything we did last night. Please don't doubt that. And don't doubt, even for a second, that I want you to fuck my brains out. Please Wynonna, take me. I'm yours! Do anything you want to me."

Wynonna couldn't possibly be sure that Waverly wasn't under the influence of the Demon which might be inside her now, as it made a habit of jumping back and forth between them, and who knows what it might have left behind. But God, she couldn't remember being this horny, and she had a naked Waverly beneath her, begging for Wynonna to fuck her, to do anything to her, just like she had always wanted, so how could Wynonna possibly say no? In fact, she didn't say anything, just stared down dumbly at Waverly for a few long seconds while trying and failing to stop herself from doing exactly what she did next. Namely lean down and gently kiss her sister.

Her sister immediately kissed back eagerly. Too eagerly for Wynonna's liking. Which was a ridiculous thing to think, but Wynonna wanted them to start off slow, and she quickly let Waverly know she would not be denied. Not that it really took much, Waverly Earp once again proving herself the perfect little bottom, and lesbian lover, as she allowed Wynonna to take the lead and slow down the kiss to something sweet and romantic. Which was ironic, because normally Wynonna was more a fan of rough kissing and fucking, but this wasn't just some random hook up in a bar, this was the person she loved most in this world. This was her sister Waverly, and she deserved to be made love too.

So that's exactly what Wynonna did, making out with Waverly for what felt like an eternity before finally moving down to kiss her neck, and even then she went right back to the kissing a few times before going even lower. Wynonna pressed kisses to Waverly's soft body the whole way, especially when she reached her boobs, slowly kissing up one and the area surrounding her little sister's nipple before taking it into her mouth. With all that build-up this alone was enough to make Waverly cry out joyfully, in turn making Wynonna grin around the nipple in her mouth, before she swirled her tongue around it and gently sucked on it.

After that Wynonna slowly kissed her way down that boob and up the other, again not so much going in straight line as taking several detours before finally wrapping her lips around Waverly's other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Wynonna then went back and forth between these perky little tits, showing them the love and attention they deserved. The kind of attention losers like Champ no doubt never showed her. Did Officer Haught? Probably. That redheaded bitch had probably spent hours sliding her mouth all over Waverly's body, giving the kind of attention which should have been only Wynonna's by law, that possessive thought causing Wynonna to bite down on one of Waverly's little nipples, mostly causing a cry of pleasure.

Waverly was grateful for the rough treatment in this sea of gentle torture. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate gentle teasing, Nicole did it to her all the time, but as much as she adored her time with the redheaded police officer Nicole just didn't set her body on fire like Wynonna did. Just the chance that something could happened between them would automatically make her pussy wet and ready, but Wynonna had grinded her body on top of hers first, which was more than enough to leave Waverly aching for attention. Okay, that hadn't been strictly Wynonna, but it had been Wynonna's body, and that was enough. More than enough, and while she tried to let her sister have her fun ultimately Waverly just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please..." Waverly whimpered, "Wynonna, lower. Ooooooooh Gooooooodddddd, I need you lower. Please? Fuck me! Oh please Wynonna, fuck me. Fuck me, take me, mmmmm, lick me! Fucking lick my pussy! Please sister, I need your tongue on my cunt! Please give it to me. Or your fingers. Anything! Please, oh my God yes, that's it, ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, lower!"

For a few long seconds Wynonna continued to tease her, the older sister even grinning wickedly around a nipple, before finally showing mercy for her younger sister and starting to move her mouth lower. Lower on the younger sister's body, Waverly whimpering as Wynonna went torturously slow again, not just simply diving down between her legs, but covering her belly in kisses before finally reaching her destination. Even then she pressed a few lingering kisses around Waverly's needy cunt, in the process Wynonna moaning lustfully as she tasted some escaped juices. Then finally Wynonna licked her younger sister's pussy, causing Waverly to let out a loud cry of pure pleasure and satisfaction.

It certainly wasn't an orgasm, but after all that build up just to feel a tongue against her twat was more than enough satisfaction for Waverly. In fact it felt like a relief, and she even sighed happily, in between cries, whimpers and moans as Wynonna gave her pussy a long, slow, drawn-out lick, starting from the bottom and making her way to the top. She even lingered on her clit, and even though it was only for about a second it got an extra loud cry of pleasure out of Waverly. Then Wynonna repeated the process, this time sadly avoiding her clit entirely, although making up for it by giving the younger brunette ever so slightly faster licks, which was more than enough to make Waverly feel like she was in heaven.

That entire time Waverly didn't think of her girlfriend. Later that would make her feel guilty, but this was sex with her big sister Wynonna, a.k.a. the thing she wanted most in this world. How could she concentrate on anything else? Hell, in those wonderful moments she could barely remember the terrifying circumstances which got them into this position, and this may not be completely her sister licking her pussy. And whenever she remembered she tried to forget, as Waverly only wanted to focus on the heaven which was Wynonna going down on her, just like she'd always wanted. Albeit with bonus bondage fun, which made the whole thing even hotter, as it meant she was completely at Wynonna's mercy.

Wynonna found herself remembering that fact a little too often for her liking, as above all she was terrified for Waverly's safety and silently promising the Demon anything it wanted as long as it didn't hurt her precious little sister, and she just couldn't think of another solution right now. Obviously she couldn't free Waverly, and as the beast had proven last night, killing herself would just result in the monster possessing Waverly, which might be even worse for them. Also on a more annoying note, she couldn't stop thinking about Officer Haught, and all the firsts she'd had with Waverly which should have been hers. The first woman to lick Waverly's pussy, for example. That should have definitely been Wynonna's. Along with so, so much more.

Thankfully those thoughts were fleeting as Wynonna was overwhelmed with the heaven which was finally getting to go down on her baby sister. Because if she thought tasting Waverly on her fingers, and on Waverly's thighs, was good it was nothing compared to tasting her little sister's cunt directly from the source, Wynonna instantly moaning as that flavour hit her taste-buds. The sound would have probably been deafening, if it wasn't for the loud cry Waverly let out, which of course only gave Wynonna more satisfaction and pushed her to continue the lick, and then repeat the process, the entire time Wynonna overwhelmed with her kid sister's flavour. The flavour which she was instantly addicted too.

Eager to get more Wynonna gradually increased the speed, and for what it was worth the force, of her licks, and made sure to hit Waverly's clit with every stroke of her tongue. This was extremely effective at getting her what she wanted. Actually, it was a little too effective, as there was just so much pussy cream Wynonna just couldn't get it all, regardless of how hard she tried. So she wrapped her mouth around Waverly's entrance so that heavenly liquid flowed directly into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. But even that wasn't enough, as no matter how hard she swallowed that precious girl juice escaped her lips. Although at least it ended up on her face, which she could get later.

Of course the other downside was she was overwhelming Waverly with pleasure which was clear from the way she was whimpering, moaning and cursing. Oh, and trembling beneath her every touch. Which told Wynonna she should slow down and worship Waverly as her body deserved to be, and in the process to savour her sister's flavour even more. But she just couldn't stop herself. More accurately, she couldn't stop herself from her enthusiastic licking, because she was concentrating every ounce of willpower she had on not shoving her tongue or a finger into her little sister's cunt so she could taste Waverly's cum right from the source. And Wynonna was sure as soon as Waverly begged for it she would do exactly that.

To Wynonna's surprise instead Waverly whimpered, "Sit on my face! Ooooooooh Goooooooodddddddd Wynonna, I wanna taste you too! I wanna lick your pussy while ya lickin' mine! Mmmmm, oh fuck, please Wynonna? I wanna 69 with you! Ohhhhhh yessssss, 69 with my own sister! Lick her, fuck her, mmmmm, make her cum! Mmmmm yessssss, please Wynonna, ride my face so we can cum together! Yeeeeeessssss, I want the Earp sisters to make each other cum, ooooooooohhhhhhhh, cum all over each other's faces, OH FUCK! Yes Wynonna, please, come here, sit on my face, aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck yeah!"

Waverly had been debating it ever since her big sister started bombarding her with pleasure, as she struggled to decide between begging for a 69 and for Wynonna to simply slow down. On the one hand it would be really nice to draw out her own pleasure, but honestly as good as every single lick felt they just reminded her of just how good Wynonna's pussy tasted, and she desperately wanted more of it. Besides, if there was one thing Waverly had learned about herself while having a girlfriend was that when it came to oral she preferred to give than receive. Just like it was the exact opposite when it came to fingers and toys. And although those thoughts made her feel guilty at least in that moment she couldn't remember why.

Before the memory of exactly who's girlfriend she was could return Wynonna started to slowly turn her body around so she would be above Waverly's, while of course never once leaving Waverly's cunt alone. No, Wynonna just kept licking Waverly's pussy, and even began sucking on it a little, which was almost enough to distract the younger brunette from the older one's crotch appearing above her face. Almost, except this was exactly what Waverly had been asking for, and so eager was she to receive it she tried to reach to grab it, completely forgetting that she was tied up. She then got an unpleasant reminder, which was almost enough to awake her from her lust fuelled haze.

Alas she got distracted again, this time by Wynonna lowering herself down slowly until her cunt was just out of reach, and then cruelly leaving it there. Waverly tried to lift her head up so she could lick it, but she couldn't even touch it with the tip of her tongue, a fact which caused Wynonna to laugh cruelly. Which was extra effective, because Wynonna just moved her mouth upwards to wrap it around Waverly's clit, the vibration causing the younger sibling to cry out loudly before the older one even started sucking. Then she did, and Waverly thought for sure she was about to cum without even tasting Wynonna's pussy, and worse wouldn't be in a good state to return the favour if Wynonna then finally decided to reward her with her cunt.

Thankfully instead Wynonna finally showed mercy on her, in that moment shoving her cunt down hard and hitting her in the face almost painfully. Which was probably the Demon temporarily, or more worryingly less temporarily, taking over Wynonna's body, but Waverly didn't care. The important thing was her big sister's twat was pressed against her face once again, allowing her to taste the liquid heaven which was Wynonna's pussy cream. She was even allowed a few long minutes of gentle licking in which she just savoured that flavour until whatever the creature on top of her was went back to sucking her clit and teasing her entrance, silently letting Waverly know it was time to pick up the pace, which she did gladly.

Wynonna had decided Waverly was cumming first. There would be no debate about that. After all, she should have probably just straight up returned the favour, and given Waverly's pussy a long, drawn-out licking. But the chance to 69 with her own sister had been just too enticing, and Waverly had just begged for it so passionately, and Wynonna never could deny her baby sister something she really wanted. So here they were, in Wynonna's very first 69 with a chick, and she already knew it wouldn't be her last, because it truly was perfection. Especially as she was in total control, able to make Waverly cum at any moment, but instead allowing her baby sister to catch up, at least a little bit.

That meant a lot of licking and sucking of Wynonna's clit from her baby sister's eager little mouth and tongue, which was a wonderful heaven by itself. Especially as Wynonna could immediately return the favour, albeit with a little less force just to make sure she didn't make her precious kid sister cum too soon. Then when Waverly was getting close to achieving her goal Wynonna beat her to the punch, which she did by using her advantage of having her hands free. Namely by shoving a finger into Waverly's cunt while she continued sucking on her clit, instantly causing Waverly to cry out into Wynonna's pussy while her own squeezed Wynonna's finger and she trembled so adorably, clearly cumming wonderfully hard.

Even though Wynonna kept her finger still after that and gently sucking on Waverly's clit to make sure the other girl had a chance to recover from her orgasm but not come down from her high it was still impressive when she redoubled her efforts on Wynonna's pussy. Which meant shoving her tongue directly into it and then thrusting it in and out rapidly until Wynonna rewarded her with a mouthful of girl cum. Then what was really impressive was that Waverly barely paused to swallow everything Wynonna had to give her before going right back to the tongue fucking, quickly making Wynonna cum again. And then again, and then again, and then again.

In the end Wynonna was rushing to keep up, even though she initially had the advantage. Well, she inevitably won because she could use her fingers, adding a second and eventually a third into Waverly's pussy to make sure she wasn't the only one who was cumming hard. Of course it was not long before Wynonna replaced her fingers with her tongue, only she then barely used it because she was so busy swallowing cum and sucking any trace of it out of Waverly's twat in between orgasms. After that both Earp sisters completely lost the ability to think, and became completely consumed by making each other cum, until finally Wynonna rolled off Waverly in exhaustion.

There was a long pause as they just lay there regaining their strength, and then there was wicked cackling from Wynonna who's eyes slowly turned black, before the body stealing Demon taunted, "That was great. You're such a great pussy eating slut, baby girl."

"Thanks." Waverly said dryly, before the creature knocked the wind out of her by suddenly turning around and jumping on top of her so they were face to face.

"You ever been fisted before?" Bad Wynonna purred, and then when Waverly blushed and shook her head giggled, and then adding darkly, "Ever been stabbed?"

"I'd prefer the fisting." Waverly admitted, seeing where this was going.

"Tell your sister that." Bad Wynonna ordered, before the blackness faded from her eyes and Wynonna asked cautiously, "Waverly?"

"Fist me Wynonna! Please, I want you to fist me!" Waverly begged.

There was a brief pause and then Wynonna smirked, "Are you sure this little pussy can take a whole fist, baby girl?"

As she said that Wynonna reached down to brush her fingertips against Waverly's pussy, making the younger Earp whimper with desire, before she told the older one, "Yes Daddy. I can take it, I swear."

Waverly was expecting to have to push Wynonna into this. To explain she was far from a virgin, that the vagina was designed to be stretched wide, that even though she'd never done this before there was no one she'd want to do this with more than her precious sister. Maybe even remind her of the sad fact that they didn't have the choice, admitting this was really the Demon's idea, and if they didn't do what it wanted it would hurt her. Luckily it seemed that Wynonna was more than ready to try this, practically growling with lust at Waverly's words and then when that little exchange was done starting by pushing a finger directly into the other girl's cunt, making Waverly cry out happily.

She then whimpered, moaned and gasped as her big sister began lazily fingering her while continuing to stare down at her lustfully, soon adding a second and a third finger into Waverly's pussy and getting them both really excited about what was coming next. Wynonna then continued the lazy fingering for an unnecessarily long time given everything they had just done, and just how honestly eager Waverly was for this. Although it was impossible to complain when Wynonna was inside her, and the two Earp sisters were staring into each other's eyes while making love, and while that was mostly lust Waverly saw in Wynonna's eyes there was definitely some love in there too. Which of course, was the one thing that was normal about all of this, as Wynonna nearly always looked at her lovingly.

There were a few exceptions when they were fighting or mad at each other for something, but even then it was clear how they felt about each other. Or at least, Waverly had thought it had been clear, but obviously their feelings had run much deeper than she realised. Well, Waverly had known how she felt, and obviously it was same for Wynonna, but they hadn't known how each other felt, so bizarrely they owed the Demon for that. However any gratitude towards it was gone whenever it was staring out of Wynonna's eyes, like it did a few times throughout that fingering, because that was the only time there was no love in her big sister's eyes. No, they became cold and evil, which was almost enough to ruin the moment, but Waverly just wanted Wynonna inside her like never before too much for anything to ruin the moment.

Thankfully their eye contact was broken when Wynonna actually tried to fist her, as her big sister lent down and press their lips together while slipping her fourth finger inside Waverly's cunt, stretching the younger brunette like never before. Waverly didn't notice Wynonna adding her thumb, but that was because she tucked it underneath her fingers, and more importantly, pushed her tongue into Waverly's mouth while doing it. But she definitely noticed Wynonna's knuckle stretching her painfully wide, Waverly whimpering into the kiss and then eventually breaking it to cry out. Which of course was enough to make Wynonna stop out of concern.

"Oh God, baby girl, are you all right?" Wynonna whispered nervously against Waverly's lips.

"More! Oh my God, give me more." Waverly whimpered, quickly clarifying, "It hurts, but it feels good, and I want more. Please Wynonna, give it to me. Fuck me! Fist me! Oh shit!"

"Say it again!" Wynonna growled.

Waverly desperately searched her mind for what her sister could mean, before suddenly getting it, "More! Please Daddy, more! Stick your whole fist inside me and fuck your baby girl. Oh God, I've always been your baby girl Wynonna, mmmmm, and you've always been my Daddy. Ah fuck, you're the one who loves me best, who takes care of me, oooooooh, the person in charge of me. Just like Ward. Oh yes, Daddy was no Daddy to me Wynonna, ohhhhhhh, you're ten times the man he ever was. Ten times the Daddy! Oh Daddy, harder! Make me cum Wynonna, please, oh my God, aaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, Wynonna, Daddy, oh fuck!"

Wynonna wanted to listen to those wonderful words all night long, but inevitably they got to her and she rammed her fist forwards hard enough for Waverly's entrance to finally stretch wide enough for her knuckles to slip through it and inside her baby girl's pussy. After that the rest of her hand slipped in easily, meaning only a few seconds later her entire fist was buried in Waverly's cunt, causing her dear sweet baby girl to cry out loudly and then give up on her words in favour of soft little whimpers which broke Wynonna's heart. But Waverly had asked for this. Or was it the Demon? Either way Wynonna knew that this part of their bodies were meant to stretch wide, and was confident that she could eventually make Waverly feel good by fisting her. Besides, the hard part was over, so she might as well try and make the pain she'd already caused Waverly worth it.

Even though she desperately tried to tell herself she was doing this for her sister Wynonna couldn't deny deep down that her main reason for doing this was entirely selfish, as the feeling of pure Waverly wrapped around her hand was incredible. It was a taboo on top of a taboo. Actually it was a taboo on top of a taboo on top of another taboo, as this was not just two women performing an obscene act for the sheer purpose of pleasure, but it was two sisters. It was a big sister pushing her entire hand into her little sister's cunt so she could fuck her with it and make her cum. Something which echoed in Wynonna's mind as she allowed Waverly a minute or two to recover, and then when that wasn't enough leaning down to try and gently kiss the pain away.

After who knows how long doing that Waverly bit down hard on Wynonna's lip, hard enough to break the skin, forcing her to pull back to reveal Waverly's eyes were pitch black, the Demon inside her calling out, "Fuck me Wynonna! Fist fuck your sister! Please, Daddy? Your baby girl wants you to fuck her, you sister loving whore! Ah fuck!"

Initially Wynonna complied to shut the Demon up, but she had first-hand experience of how this part works, and knew she was pleasuring Waverly at the same time she was pleasuring the evil creature. Best of all the Demon would take the brunt of the initial pain and discomfort, Wynonna sneering at it as she roughly hammered her hand in and out, making sure she was going out to the knuckles each time for maximum stretch. Then when she heard sounds of pure pleasure coming from the Demon possessed girl she wished it was her sister again. Oh yes, in that moment Wynonna wanted to take the Demon back inside her so Waverly could enjoy the majority of the pleasure she was giving to her. And the Demon actually complied, albeit after a few more 'encouraging' words.

"Yesssssss, fist me you slut! Fist your sister! Aaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkk!" Bad Waverly cried out, "Ohhhhhhh that's so good, sooooooo goooooodddddd, oh fuck! Fuck me! Fuck your sister Wynonna! Fist fuck your baby girl like the little whore she is. Oh please Daddy, fist fuck my little cunt and make me cum like the little whore I am! Oh yes, the Earp sisters are such little incest whores! Oh fuck!"

After some extensive kissing, and faster and harder fisting, Wynonna felt herself becoming a passenger in her own body again, and she knew that she was staring down at her precious baby girl with dark black eyes. Thankfully she got control back enough so that when Waverly was cumming for the first time on her whole hand it was 100% sister on sister action, which warmed Wynonna's perverted heart, and almost made her cum again. Sadly after that she lost control again, and was only vaguely aware of the Demon directly pulling her fist out of Waverly, who whimpered pathetically while the evil creature cackled in delight. Then it shoved it’s hand in Waverly's face, which momentarily made Wynonna worried, until she heard what it had to say, in her voice no less.

"Clean it! Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, lick your own cum off of your big sister's fist you perverted little bitch! Oh fuck yeah!" Bad Wynonna chuckled with delight as almost without hesitation Waverly pushed her head up and started eagerly lapping away at her own juices covering her sister's hand, "Ohhhhhh yesssssss, that's so sexy. I love watching my sweet little sister cleaning her cum from my hand. The entire hand which has been up her twat. Oh fuck yeah, you Earps really are the biggest sluts in the entire world. And you love it, don't you, baby girl. Huh? You love licking your own cum from your big sister's fist? Your 'Daddy's' fist? Answer me!"

"Yes." Waverly answered weakly, "I love it... I love you Wynonna, no matter what."

"Awww, isn't that sweet." Bad Wynonna chuckled, getting off the bed and going in search of some clothes so she could complete her plan, "Now sit tight baby girl, and Daddy will be back later with an extra special present for you. Oh yes, you might never be your sister's girlfriend, but being my sex slave will be a nice consolation prize for the likes of you. At least until I get bored of you..."


End file.
